Ghosts of Vengeance Past
by silvereyes120
Summary: Silouette St. James lost everything. In her eyes, she is broken. A roamer, a ghost, an invisible, non-existent freak. But can the Avengers, 007, Spiderman, and some lost friends heal her and bring a ghost back to life? Captain America/oc James Bond/oc
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! I'm Q-tyBondGirl24 and this is my story. I've been working on it for a while now and hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers (that's Marvel), James Bond (that Eon productions and Ian Fleming), Spiderman (again Marvel), or any other franchises mentioned in my story. However, the story and its new character additions are ALL mine! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: **

**Steve Rogers (Captain America) x OC**

**James Bond x Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

**Thor x OC**

**Peter Parker (Spiderman) x OC**

**Maria Hill x OC**

**Q x OC**

**Tony Stark (Ironman) x Eve Moneypenny **

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) x Phil Coulson**

**Bruce Banner (Hulk) x OC**

**Summary: Silouette St. James lost everything. In her eyes, she is broken. A roamer, a ghost, an invisible, non-existent freak. But can the Avengers, 007, Spiderman, and some lost friends heal her and bring a ghost back to life?**

xx Avengers xx James Bond xx Spiderman xx Avengers xx James Bond xx Spiderman

_Prologue: _

My life is complicated. You try balancing my … abilities, you could say, and my past. My name is Silouette. I'm … unique. I roam where I please and don't give a crap about where I'm supposed to be. Now, you're probably wondering how my family feels about this, right? I wouldn't know, actually. All I know is that my brother doesn't exactly worry about me. I don't listen to anyone. People just do not earn my respect. You learn to show no mercy when people don't like you. I have smiled since I died, I haven't laughed since they died, I haven't sung since it spread. Now, I bet this isn't making much sense, right? Don't worry, all will be explained in time …


	2. Meet Q

First, may I state that I have walked the ground in every country in the world. (Hey, I said I was a roamer.) But I have never been to a place that gets as much rain as London. I mean, Come On! Does the sun never shine in this bloody city?! So, it would come as no surprise, when while I walked toward Big Ben, guess what? It started raining. (Who'da thunk?) I groaned. Glancing around, I noticed a small coffee shop about 100 yards up the street. My brisk walk turned broke into a sprint as I ran toward the building. My left foot hit the floor just beyond the door right as the first clap of thunder rang out across the dreary landscape.

Dodging a few costumers, I escaped to the corner. My unbuttoned, tan trench coat billowed in the wake of my brisk strides. Cleanly pulling off my black shades and sliding them into my chest pocket, I leaned against the wall. My face still hidden by the coat's high, upturned collar, I allowed my miss-matched eyes to scan the dimly lit café. My sights settled on a young man huddled away in the corner.

He was wearing a long, green raincoat that seemed to swallow his almost too skinny frame. His pale complexion was by no means perfect and he obviously had poor eyesight, if the thick spectacles perched on his nose were anything to go by. And, yet, he caught my attention almost instantly. Maybe it was the way his eyes traveled at the same lightning pace of his fingers on their key board. Maybe it was the pure intelligence sparkling in his eyes. Anyway, I just knew that I had to at least observe him. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, I was praying to god that it wasn't true. I got up off the wall and was about to start over, when my stomach growled. Uh, oh. Man, when was the last time I ate? I think it was that night in the Congo…Well, I guess it was as good a time as any to feed the old tummy.

Q POV

My life isn't exactly normal, but the day I met the sarcastic roamer set new standards. I've been able to hack government data bases since I was six. I can topple nations or rebuild them with a click of a mouse. I'm the Quartermaster of MI6 and I'm only twenty! See? Not normal! I thought I could never meet a more pessimistic, sarcastic, and violent individual than 007. Guess I was wrong.

James Bond is the ultimate lose cannon. The psychological opposite of what a double-o should be. But, then again, I wasn't expecting to become, dare I say it, friends with him. Man, was I wrong there.

The smell of Earl Grey filled my nose as I typed furiously. How Bond managed to endanger our security protocols on a weekly basis was beyond me.

"Mind if I sit here?" a feminine voice asked.

I lifted my gaze to a tall, slender figure. All I could make out was pale skin, a perfectly shaped nose, and wavy blond hair with auburn highlights. A long, tan trench coat billowed behind her. The upturned collar kept her identity safe. A new smell reached my nose and I looked at her hands. Two muffins and a mug of what smelled like coffee. This was very strange indeed.

"Of course." I replied

"Thank you." She sat down across from me.

Now, I began to wonder how she noticed me. I come here every morning, hide back here in the darkest corner, and no one has ever noticed me. I could only assume that she had been looking for me. The only people who look for me and hide their faces are terrorists. Under the table, I pulled out my new invention. A button with a device implanted inside, said device can be used to electrocute five men at once. I never was one for hand to hand combat. I watched as she slipped her hands out of her long sleeves. Long, slender, pale fingers wrapped around her mug. Those fingers looked so delicate, but I had a feeling they weren't.

"The rain here is extremely persistent." She said dryly.

"I suppose it is." I replied.

"I guess living with it helps, huh?"

"You don't?" I asked, suddenly confused.

The strange girl turned and looked out the window.

"I don't live anywhere."

Wait, what? Nowhere, anywhere? I studied her, silently. What a strange girl.

"I can honestly tell you that I wasn't waiting for you. You simply caught my attention."

I blinked. Was she lying?

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"No."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Then, why are you over here?"

"I was lonely."

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. She sighed.

"I needed somebody to talk to. You looked smart."

"Well, you were right on one account."


End file.
